


press send

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fashion AU, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, No miraculous AU, Twitter AU, blog au, secret blog, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: ladybug is the city's hottest source for fashion info, even if no one knows who's behind the blog. what could possibly happen when model adrien agreste sends tips ladybug's way, under the guise of a "chat noir"?





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> no one say i'm stealing this from twitter user inuyashas_ because BITCH!! i AM twitter user inuyashas_!! and as twitter user inuyashas_ i say yes go head adapt this into a fic on ao3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to the accounts + a little bg info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo this is harder than i thought dhksdjsj twit is one thing but... yeah

**ladybug:**

**marinette:**

**marinette’s friends:**

\- alya, journalist for elle magazine; the two met in collège and have been inseparable ever since. 

\- kagami, professional fencer; marinette got the opportunity to design an outfit for kagami once, and they grew close. (both know she runs the ladybug blog)

** **

**adrien:**

\- homeschooled

\- grew up modeling

\- only recently got control of his own twitter account

\- has been obsessed with the ladybug blog since it first opened

**adrien’s friends:**

\- nino, professional dj; adrien and nino met at a party adrien snuck out to, and they’ve been close friends since.

\- chloé, socialite and owner of her own cosmetics line; adrien and her grew up together thanks to their parents’ line of work.


	2. one

In the beginning, Marinette hadn’t thought Ladybug would ever blow up like this. A few tweets here and there, some blog posts she would make in the time she could spare in between classes. They were ways to relieve tension from a tiring reality, and easy access to the fashion world that which she never would get the opportunity to witness upfront, a world that seemed close off from the rest.

Ladybug was supposed to just be an outlet. It was never meant to become this.

Marinette would suppose she was lucky she had a few friends to confide in, to inform on the blog while her personal life began to take an upward spike in the fashion world, and the idea of being separated from the coveted high-end designer and innovative clothes seemed more and more childish.

Alya had found out the day the blog was made. Already a journalist for Elle and her best friend since their collège days, she helped where she could in editing articles Marinette wrote up, of fashion favorites and upcoming trends to keep an eye out for. Kagami had been a later addition, a few months into Ladybug, and had been a surprise friend to the both of them. Marinette had gotten lucky and managed to get the chance to design a dress for Kagami, weeks spent together designing and planning that wound up in cementing a bond.

They were all Marinette could trust when it came to Ladybug. And maybe, the more Ladybug began to grow and expand past just a small hobby, were all who needed to know.

**groupchat: the three gaysketeers**

**kagami:** i cannot believe you were late

**kagami:** again

**marinette: **can you blame me???

**marinette:** i was up late designing

**alya:** not a good excuse!!! test today, rmbr?

**marinette:** WHAT

**marinette:** okay okay,,, i’ll power through

**marinette:** what class?

**alya:** biology

**marinette:** FUCK

**kagami:** i’ll lend you my notes

**alya:** and i’ll run through them with you before class starts

**marinette:** what would I ever do without you two

**alya:** nothing

**kagami**: die

**groupchat: two bis and a gay**

**chloé:** okay adri

**chloé:** explain

**adrien:** explain what?

**chloé:** ladybug’s recent tweet

**chloé:** about an upcoming agreste announcement

**nino:** that’s gotta be fake, right?

**nino:** agreste never lets anything slip

**adrien:** well…

* * *

**groupchat: the three gaysketeers**

**alya:** rumor, huh?

**kagami:** is that why you’ve been stuck to your phone all lunch?

**marinette:** yep! i need to be ready in case i get any new info

**kagami:** isn’t agreste usually really tight-lipped about this stuff?

**marinette:** usually!!!

**marinette: **but…

**alya:** but???

**marinette:** let’s just say i’m sure i’ll get news soon

**groupchat: the three gaysketeers**

**marinette:** GUYS

**marinette:** WHAT DO I DO


	3. two

Marinette felt her stomach drop looking at the tweets. Gazing down, she could feel her hands begin to shake, the grip on her phone increase as she tried to fathom what she just read. A quick trip to the bathroom to look at her phone in peace had quickly turned into a trip to hell, sat in a bathroom stall and hoping no one would hear her freaking out.

It was a callout, practically denouncing her blog. And a callout from _Agreste_, nonetheless.

Clicking through the mentions and accounts tagging her, Marinette wondered if she’d have the time to think of a proper response as Ladybug, something that would help ease the situation, before a message from Alya grabs her attention.

**groupchat: the three gaysketeers**

**alya:** MARI IM-

**alya:** HE ALL BUT SAID YOUR NAME

**kagami:** WE DON’T KNOW IF IT WAS GABRIEL AGRESTE TWEETING

**marinette:** BUT HE PROBABLY WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM WHAT TO SAY

**marinette:** OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE THIS DKJDSD

**marinette:** IM GONNA SCREAM SJJDSKSD I DIDN’T WANT THE GABRIEL AGRESTE TO NOTICE ME BECAUSE OF THIS

**kagami**: BUT HE DOESN’T KNOW YOURE LADYBUG

**marinette**: BUT HE COULD

**marinette:** IN THE FUTURE

**alya:** BUT HE WONT

**alya**: NOT AS LONG AS YOU JUST DON’T REVEAL

**kagami:** here’s what we’re gonna do. you’re going to put your phone on do not disturb, you’re going to ignore this for the next hour, and we are going to take our test

**kagami**: ladybug and marinette are two very different people, and right now? marinette needs to take a test

**marinette:** BUT I NEED TO ANSWER IM

**alya:** she’s right

**alya:** agreste has like a hundred employees on hand who can deal with this

**alya:** we only have one mari

* * *

**groupchat: two bis and a gay**

**nino:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU HID THIS FROM US

**nino:** A COLLAB WITH YOUR DAD??

**nino:** HOW LONG WAS THIS UNDER WRAPS FOR???

**adrien:** a few months tbh

**adrien:** BUT I HAD TO

**adrien:** you know how crazy my dad gets everything needs to be a secret

**chloé:** speaking of

**chloé:** he’s gotta be PISSED rn

**adrien:** he is

**nino:** has he said anything???

**adrien:** he locked himself in his study when it first dropped

**adrien:** and hasn’t came out since

**nino:** but he tweeted

**nino:** not one but TWO tweets

**adrien**: yep

**chloé:** he’s gonna slaughter that ladybug account

**chloé:** how did she even get wind that was going down? If you ask me, someone from the inside is snooping around

**adrien:** no idea. you guys know father doesn’t let me speak to anyone at agreste

**nino:** the collab is going to change things though, right?

**nino:** he can’t keep you hidden away from agreste forever. you’re going to inherit the company one day, like it or not.

**chloé:** and when you do, you’re gonna make it a million times better than he ever did

**adrien:** i hope so

**nino:** you WILL

**chloé:** SHUT UP YOU WILL

**adrien:** i love you guys

**chloé:** we already know that

**nino:** or did you forget last weekend? you tried kissing me two times

**chloé:** i thought it was three

**nino:** the third time he made it

**adrien: **OKAY WE GET IT KSJSDD

**adrien: **MOVING ON

**adrien:** yes, he’s letting me work with agreste more.

**adrien:** first order of business? an assistant.

**groupchat: the three gaysketeers**

**marinette:** I CANT BELIEVE THSI

**marinette:** AGRESTE WANTS AN ASSISTANT FOR ADIREN

**marinette:** IMSJSDKJDS

**marinette:** PN MG FOD

**marinette:** I HAVE TO APPLY

**marinette:** THIS COULD BE IT

**kagami:** YES DO IT

**alya:** YOU HAVE TO

**marinette:** WAIT

**marinette:** I CANT

**alya:** WHY NOT

**kagami:** MARI THIS IS EVERYTHING YOU’VE EVER WANTED

**marinette:** DID YOU GUYS FORGET

**marinette:** I LITTERALLG GOT CALLED OUT THSI MORNING

**marinette:** GABRIEL AGRESTE MUST HATE ME

**alya:** THEY DON’T HATE YOU

**kagami:** AND IF THEY DID

**kagami:** THEY HATE LADYBUG

**kagami:** YOURE NOT LADYBUG

**marinette:** you… you guys are right

**marinette:** i’m not ladybug

**marinette:** i’m marinette

**alya:** you’re marinette!!!

**marinette:** i’m marinette!!!

**marinette:** and i’m gonna apply!! and i’m gonna get that assistant role!!

**marinette:** and he’ll never know that i’m ladybug!!!!

**marinette:** he can’t.

**marinette:** he won’t.

**alya:** so, what’s the plan now?

**alya:** you know you gotta answer to those tweets as ladybug

**marinette:** now?

**marinette:** i think i know what to do

**kagami:** any hints?

**marinette:** just keep an eye on ladybug. i’ll post something soon


	4. three

**groupchat: two bis and a gay**

**chloé:** nino you’re NO HELP

**chloé:** LADYBUG IS COMING FOR OUR BEST FRIENDS DADS NECK

**chloé:** AND YOURE MEMEING ABOUT IT

**nino:** CAN YOU BLAME ME???

**nino:** THIS IS LITERALLY ICONIC

**nino:** LADYBUG HAS SOME BALLS OH MY GOD

**nino:** ADRIEN ARE YOU SEEING THIS???

**chloé:** oh my god his dad must be LIVID rn

* * *

**groupchat:** the three gaysketeers

**alya:** MARINETTESKJDSD

**alya:** OH MY GOD

**alya:** LET THE OLD GUY LIVE

**kagami:** IM

**kagami:** I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T WANT HIM TO HATE YOU

**alya:** THIS IS LITERALLY GOING TO BE TRENDING ALL DAY

**kagami:** ITS ALREADY ON TWITTER MOMENTS

**alya:** JESUS

**alya:** MARI ANSWER

* * *

“You did _what_?” Alya asks, staring down her best friend. Straw snug in her mouth, she watched as Marinette drank her coffee, cool and collected.

Setting it down, Marinette looked at Alya and Kagami, repeating what she had done a few days ago. “I recommended myself for the position.”

“I heard the first time, Mari,” Alya says. “But, let’s focus on one thing. You recommended yourself to this mysterious ‘Chat Noir’ guy? To this _total_ _stranger_?”

“To one of the only people I trust in the fashion industry,” she corrects, taking another sip.

“Do you even know him?”

“No, but does he know Ladybug?” Marinette challenges.

Kagami smirks, looking up from her phone. “You know, she’s got a point there.”

“Kagami! We can’t have Mari getting herself into these sorts of things.”

“I don’t see anything wrong. She found a way to get ahead and didn’t hesitate. I’d do the same in her position, and especially when someone who gets their hands on just about _every_ important piece of fashion info basically tells you they’ll work with whatever name you provide.”

“_Thank_ you,” Marinette says, smirking at Alya. “You see? Kagami gets it.”

“Only because the only thing in between her and getting her way is her fencing sword.”

“Not true,” Kagami interjects, holding up a finger in protest. “My mom steps in, sometimes.”

Alya opens her mouth to say something, but a buzz from both hers and Marinette’s phones draws their attention, calls them to unlock and see whatever notification needed to be addressed.

With a gasp, Marinette holds her phone out for Kagami to look at.

“It’s time.”


	5. four

\

**groupchat: the three gaysketeers**

**kagami:** and the oscar goes to-

**marinette:** pLEASEEEE KSDKJDS

**marinette:** let me stress in PEACE

**marinette:** we aren’t sure i’ll get the job

**marinette:** chat just said he’d try to

**alya:** he’s helped you leak two collabs in a day

**alya:** at this point i’m think he can convince macron to do smth for you

**marinette:** omg pls no dskjd he’s just good at his job

**kagami:** which is… what exactly?

**kagami: **he’s gotta be high up if he’s leaking some classified stuff

**alya:** yeah

**alya:** and if his is… why is he risking so much??

**marinette:** i… i never asked him

**marinette:** we never talk about stuff beyond face level. fashion talk mostly, or little things asking about how our day is

**marinette:** nothing that’d reveal our identities

**alya:** what if you run into him at agreste?

**marinette:** i have to get the job first for that

**marinette:** but he doesn’t know marinette is ladybug. he thinks i’m just someone recommended by ladybug

**marinette:** i’ll be fine

**groupchat: the three gaysketeers**

**marinette:** STOP INDIRECTING ME SKDJDSS

**marinette:** YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN

**alya:** we’re just being HONEST

**alya:** you tell us abt this mysterious guy who’s been talking to you for how long?? a year??? and suddenly drop that you recommended YOURSELF for the agreste position

**alya:** and then you say “oh dw i got this”

**marinette:** and???

**kagami:** marinette we are LITERALLY going to go into cardiac arrest rn

**kagami:** do you realize how crazy this all sounds???

**kagami: **i swear you’re gonna tell us you’re a secret superhero or smth and if we want pizza in the same sentence

**marinette:** omg no i would literally like

**marinette:** die the first day on the job

**marinette:** just trust me when i say this’ll never go far omg

**marinette:** sure i trust chat but

**marinette:** how well can he persuade THE adrien agreste i’m a perfect fit as his assistant?

* * *

**groupchat: two bis and a gay**

**nino:** how’s it going so far?

**chloé:** don’t tell me you’ve fallen asleep reading those applications. how many applied?

**adrien:** few hundred so far

**nino:** it’s not even been a full day wtf

**chloé:** that’s the agreste brand for you

**chloé:** any standouts?

**adrien:** well

**adrien:** there is one

**nino:** oh?

**chloé:** can we get a name?

**adrien:** marinette dupain-cheng

**adrien:** her @ on twitter is @maridesigns

**chloé:** omg wait

**chloé:** i know her

**adrien:** you do??

**chloé:** she’s like

**chloé:** crazy talented

**nino:** omg a compliment… she’s telling the truth

**chloé:** SHUT UP SKDSJDS

**chloé:** i’m being NICE because she rlly is

**chloé:** she applied to work at my mom’s a few years ago

**chloé:** and my mom was like no wtf you’re too young BUT IF SHE WASNT

**chloé:** she would’ve def gotten the job

**chloé:** i know it’s supposed to be just your choice in choosing who’s the assistant adri

**chloé:** but you’ll regret not picking her.

**adrien:** wow… thanks chlo

**adrien:** this definitely helps me with this decision

**chloé:** ofc i know you have weeks to spend deciding and it’s gonna be tough

**chloé:** anything to help speed it up <3

**chloé:** also she’s friends with this really hot girl and… i need to meet her

**nino:** there it is

**chloé:** she has another cute friend… perfect for you nino

**nino:** adrien… you know i would never pressure you in a decision

**nino:** but

**nino:** chloé makes some very strong points here

Adrien chuckled, locking his phone as he saw the latest tweet. Nino and Chloé were relentless and would probably clog his notifications until he said something, a response that would never come. He had only recently been granted full access to his Twitter after years spent having his account in the hands of Nathalie, and he’d be damned if something as small as joking with friends took that away.

Slouching in his computer desk chair, Adrien let his eyes roam around the room. He had spent hours looking over the applications, hours that he hadn’t thought of when he insisted to have full control in the picking process. The screen practically burned his eyes every time he let them flicker over, and his glasses didn’t help with the glare that came his way each time. No, it’d be no use to continue roaming the applications tonight, not unless he wanted the burn to persist in his eyes.

Although, he could barely say he was roaming through them all. He had kept his eyes trained on one for the majority of the time, kept open ever since it had first appeared.

Marinette’s. The one that Ladybug herself had recommended, and the one that prompted praise from Chloé, praise that so rarely emerged from her.

There was no hiding the fact that there was something special about her. Something that showed talent and drew interest in him even without anyone else’s opinion. Her portfolio was incredible and skimming over a dress she had done for fellow fencer Kagami Tsurugi, a dress Adrien himself recalled looking at during an athlete’s banquet, he wondered why he hadn’t noticed her before.

No, the choice was clear, even without looking through the others. He knew who he wanted.


	6. five

Three weeks later…

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**marinette:** guys i’m so scared

**marinette:** today’s the day i find out if i got im

**marinette:** *in

**marinette:** oh ym god i’m so nervous kdsjdsk what if i didn’t make it

**alya:** calm down girl

**alya:** it’s too early to be stressed

**alya:** what time do the results come out??

**marinette:** 7 dkdjs

**marinette:** so literally 30min from now

**marinette:** god i’m so stressed

**kagami:** just go back to sleep and wake when the results come out marinette

**kagami:** we don’t have classes today and you woke yourself up earlier than you’ve had all semester

**marinette:** i’m so nervous i can’t sleep i keep thinking about the announcement

**marinette:** why are you two up?

**alya:** editing

**kagami:** practicing

* * *

**groupchat: adrien stop being h*t**

**adrien:** morning! how’s everyone?

**chloé:** you’re cheery!

**chloé:** something in the weather?

**adrien:** today’s the day!

**nino:** ohhhh yes

**nino:** assistant day

**chloé:** fucking finally

**chloé:** i’m so tired of hearing you go on about that marinette girl

**nino:** same oml

**adrien:** I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LIKED HER

**nino:** we DO

**chloé:** obviously

**adrien:** then what’s the problem?

**nino:** please take a look at the gc name

**adrien:** oh my god NOT THIS AGAIN

**chloé:** it’s not OUR fault you have a crush on her

**adrien:** i don’t have a crush on her

**nino:** keep telling yourself that

**adrien:** I DONT

**chloé:** please you haven’t shut up about her for the past three weeks

**chloé:** at this point i’m beginning to regret hyping her up for you

**nino:** imagine when she gets the job

**adrien:** she’s a really talented girl!!! that’s all!!

**chloé:** calling her talented is one thing

**chloé:** praising her constantly? you like her

**adrien:** can you blame me though

**adrien:** like her WORK

**adrien:** it’s incredible

**nino:** here we go again

**adrien:** nino YOURE BI

**adrien:** STOP ACTING LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES GIRLS HERE

**chloé:** adri sweetie we ALL like girls

**chloé:** you’re just being h*t on main and honestly? i’m disgusted

**nino:** rt

**adrien:** i’d subtweet you two but nathalie would take my phone away

**chloé:** you’re 18

**adrien:** and?

**adrien:** anyways, fact of the matter is that marinette’s a cool person and i can’t wait to announce her as my assistant

**adrien:** and no i don’t like her

**adrien:** i like someone else

**nino:** WHAT

**chloé:** WHO

**adrien:** you guys are gonna make fun of me

**nino:** no we won’t

**nino:** promise

**nino:** right chlo?

**chloé:** …

**chloé:** right

**adrien:** okay well

**adrien:** don’t be mad

**adrien:** but i’ve been talking to her for a while now. almost a year tbh

**chloé:** a YEAR???

**adrien:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO HIDE IT THIS LONG

**adrien:** i really didn’t

**adrien:** i just wanted to get to know her

**adrien:** and you guys… she’s so cool

**adrien:** she’s brave, and nice, and she always makes the best comebacks to my jokes

**adrien:** and she never backs down from anything

**adrien:** i… i really like her

**nino:** adrien…

**nino:** can we get a name?

**adrien:** this is why i told you not to get mad

**adrien:** the girl

**adrien:** well she’s… she’s ladybug


	7. six

**groupchat: adrien stop being h*t**

**chloé:** THE ENEMY???

**adrien:** SHES NOT THE ENEMY

**chloé:** SHES LITERALLY THE FASHION INDUSTRY’S BIGGEST LEAK

**chloé:** HOLD ON

**chloé:** ARE YOU THE SNITCH??

**adrien:** i have to announce the winner

**adrien:** brb

**nino:** ADRIENSBHKDS

**chloé:** YOU DICK

**chloé:** I CANT BELIEVE THIS

**nino:** ANSWER

**chloé:** ANSWER

**chloé:** ANSWER

**groupchat: adrien stop being h*t**

**chloé:** ADRIEN AGRESTE IM GONNA KICK UR ASS

**nino:** STOP TWEETING AND ANSWER US

**adrien:** IM BUSY

**chloé:** NO YOU ARENT

**nino:** ANSWER US

**nino:** ARE YOU LADYBUGS TIP

**adrien:** AND WHAT IF I WAS

**nino:** FUCK

**chloé:** YOU ARE

**chloé:** PLEASEEEE DSKJDSKDS

**chloé:** YOURE SO STRAIGHT IM

**adrien:** IM BI

**nino:** LEAVE THE BIS OUT OF THIS

**nino:** THIS IS HET BEHAVIOR

**nino:** YOU LEAKED CLASSIFIED INFO FOR A GIRL SDKJDSKDS

**adrien:** IT WASN’T LIKE THAT

**chloé:** YES IT WAS

**chloé:** YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER CLOWN

* * *

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**alya:** you better get your boss’ friends before i do

**alya:** because i’m gonna hurt their feelings if they’re saying smth ur way

**alya:** also

**alya:** CONGRATSSSSSSSS

**kagami:** congrats!!! i distracted my coach so i could get to my phone kdsjdkd

**kagami:** so proud of you!!!

**marinette:** thank u guys <33333

**marinette:** i was too nervous to check my phone for a min

**marinette:** guess i was right not to

**kagami:** forget about those guys

**kagami:** if it’s really about you, they’ve got another thing coming.

**kagami:** but for now? let’s celebrate!


	8. seven

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**alya:** mari u BITCH

**alya:** i can’t believe your idea of celebrating is dragging us out to meet people who talked shit abt u this morning

**marinette:** ADRIEN INVITED ME TO

**marinette: **WHAT AM I GONNA DO??? SAY NO?? HES MY BOSS NOW

**kagami:** you are so lucky we love you

**kagami:** if it was anyone else…

**marinette:** glad to know i’m the exception

**alya:** for NOW

**alya:** if they so much as BREATHE wrong i’m not holding back

**kagami:** same

**marinette:** oh my GOD you guys are so extra

**marinette:** just pleaseeeeee behave

**alya:** no promises!

**kagami:** can someone read what that says i can’t read :/

**marinette:** UGHHHHH

**marinette:** just show up on time and DRESS NICE

* * *

**groupchat: adrien stop being h*t**

**adrien:** guys be on time

**chloé:** adrien i fucking LIVE here

**nino:** you’re also the one who’s late the most

**chloé:** omg i’m gonna be on time today i swear

**chloé:** i’m not gonna miss out on this

**adrien:** i didn’t think you’d be so excited to see marinette!

**chloé:** what? no wtf she’s yours i wanna see her hot friend

**nino:** same

**nino:** i wanted to follow alya but thought it’d be too forward so i’m waiting until after lunch to go haha what if we became friends!

**chloé:** i’m begging kagami notices how pretty i look and asks for my number on the spot otherwise i hope you fire marinette right then and there

**adrien:** why do i bother with you two

**chloé:** because no one else puts up with your stupid jokes

**nino:** ^

**adrien:** you guys are so mean JUST BE ON TIME

* * *

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**marinette:** omg you guys i’m here first and they took me to a table in the back

**marinette:** kinda scared ngl kjdskdj just say it’s for agreste??

**marinette:** omg please i’m nervous i hope i look okay

**marinette:** don’t answer i’m just gonna pretend i’m talking to someone

**marinette:** i’m gonna lose my shit omg it’s so expensive

**marinette:** i literally have like five euros to my name i-

**marinette:** this company card better pay for this because i sure as hell ain’t

* * *

**groupchat: adrien stop being h*t**

**adrien:** wait how far are you guys right now

**nino:** like 15min away

**chloé:** currently picking out which flats to wear

**nino:** why? something up?

**adrien:** just came a bit early

**adrien:** i hope i’m not the first one to show up

**nino:** dw just go to the table and wait for us

**adrien:** oh wait

**adrien:** i think someone’s here

**nino:** who?

**adrien:** i think marinette

**adrien:** she’s on her phone i don’t think she’s noticed i’m here yet

**chloé:** just go and say hi

**chloé: **she’s your assistant anyways

**chloé:** might as well get used to each other

**adrien:** good idea

**adrien:** wish me luck


	9. eight

Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. The truth was there in the way she sent a flurry of messages to their group chat, and in the way she switched between the Ladybug account and her personal one, scrolling through the separate timelines in the hopes she’d see something that would draw her attention away and ease her mind.

It didn’t work. Sighing, she switched to Ladybug once more, this time sending links to funny tweets to her personal and wondering if Chat Noir would be up for any talking. They had been spending more time talking outside of fashion leaks, and knowing him, Marinette was sure he would be fond of the tweet she had just seen; a baby turtle taking hesitate bites of lettuce.

She had been so concentrated on crafting up a proper greeting to go with the tweet that Marinette almost didn’t notice the guy taking a seat next to her.

_Almost_.

“Hi. Marinette, right?” Adrien Agreste asks, flashing a smile worth a few thousand euros and eyes that could move forward an eyeshadow campaign. Holding a hand out for her to shake, Marinette notices the prim and proper material of his button-up, impeccable to the naked eye.

He was _gorgeous_. And, Marinette realizes, expecting for her to say something.

“Hi!” she exclaims, locking her phone and setting it face down on the table. Hand extending out, she took his to shake. “I didn’t think to see you here.”

“You didn’t?” Adrien asks, brows furrowed. “But, I invited you here. To lunch. Remember?”

“Oh well, I mean I didn’t think to see you here so _soon_!” she corrects, cheeks burning. “You must have a pretty loaded schedule, after all.”

“I’m sure you’ll get more than used to it. You are, after all,” he adds, throwing a quick wink, “my assistant.”

Marinette smiles, even while she gets a sudden sense of dread run through her at the way her heart picked up pace at the sight of his wink, hidden by the glare of his glasses yet resulting in a favorable effect on her.

_Oh no._

**groupchat:** two bad bitches… and mari

**marinette:** GUYS HELP

**marinette:** I HAVE AN EVEN WORST PROBLEM

**alya:** hold on omg i’m literally making my way over as i speak

**kagami:** i’m checking in rn sorry for being late it took forever to sneak out

**kagami:** what’s the matter??

**marinette:** please don’t clown me when i say this

**marinette:** but

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**alya:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK YOU LIKE HIM

**kagami: **YOU JUST MET

**marinette:** YEAH BUT

**marinette:** THERES SOMETHING ABOUT HIM

**marinette:** IDK

**alya:** MARINETTE PLEASE WE ARE LITERALLY ABT TO MEET HIM

**alya:** YOU CANT DROP THIS RN

**marinette:** LISTEN

**marinette: **I KNOW THIS SOUNDS LIKE IM BEING DRAMATIC

**marinette:** BUT HE WINKED AT ME

**marinette:** AND I FELT SOMETHING

**kagami:** oh my god

**kagami:** you want to fuck your boss

**marinette:** NO I DONT

**alya:** you’re thinking with your pussy rn PLEASE start thinking with your brain

**kagami:** for the sake of everyone about to have lunch… we beg of you

**kagami:** speaking of lunch

**kagami:** i just caught sight of chloé and nino

**alya:** lol

**alya:** this’ll be fun


	10. nine

* * *

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**alya:** I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID

**alya:** NINO AND CHLOE ARE MY FRIENDS IVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THEM BEFORE I-

**kagami:** you’re so fake omg

**alya:** don’t act better than me dskjdsk you were ready to beat their asses too

**kagami:** okay i’ll admit it

**kagami:** i may have judged too harshly

**kagami:** but in my defense

**kagami:** i didn’t think chloé would be so pretty in person

**alya:** god what a mood

**alya:** mari are you sure ADRIEN is supposed to be the model in the group

**alya:** because… we need to talk abt nino for a sec

**kagami:** don’t bother

**kagami:** take a look at her screen and see who’s she’s talking to

Looking over Marinette’s shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk, Alya squints, hoping to catch a glance at what Kagami had been referring to.

When she finally focuses in, she catches Marinette typing a swift response to Chat Noir of all people. A hand flying down to her phone, she unlocked it harshly, tapping out a message.

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**alya:** CHAT???

**kagami:** she’s been texting him almost the entire lunch

**alya:** how did i not notice???

**kagami:** because we were on opposite sides of the table

**kagami:** but i peeked over while chloé was putting her number in my phone

**kagami:** i don’t know what they’re talking about… but i don’t wanna know the way she looks

**alya:** she’s thirsting over adrien agreste irl and flirting with cat boy on twitter i-

**alya:** hot girl fall is in EFFECT

**marinette:** JDSJKSJDK SHUT UP YOU TWO

**marinette:** YOURE BLOWING UP MY PHONE

**alya:** oh so NOW you show up

**marinette:** i was… busy

**kagami:** more like you were getting busy

**marinette:** can i fucking LIVE

**alya:** no!

**marinette:** ugh i rlly hate hate u two

**marinette:** so WHAT if i was texting chat

**marinette:** it’s just normal talk between two colleagues

**kagami:** do you think we were born yesterday

**kagami:** i don’t know if it’s the proper capitalization or the fact he has a hidden identity but…

**marinette:** but what

**alya:** y’all wilding

**alya:** that’s what kagami’s trying to say

**alya:** right in the middle of LUNCH too oh my god what do y’all do when it’s night

**marinette:** we are JOKING

**marinette:** ITS JUST HOW WE TALK TO EACH OTHER

**kagami:** i don’t see you talking to us like that

**kagami:** honestly though? i wouldn’t mind if you did

**alya:** tbh same

**marinette:** you wouldn’t be able to handle me

**kagami:** but chat can?

**alya:** SKJDSKDFKDDS

**alya:** SHE STOPPED REPLYING LMAOOOOO

With a jolt, Marinette suddenly noticed there was much more interaction on her recent posts, likes and retweets that hadn’t been there prior. Checking the most recent notification tagging her, she found herself gasping in shock, looking over at the two friends she had just parted ways with and wondering what to make of her new current situation.

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**marinette:** GUYS??? IM???

**marinette:** I JUST REACHED 725K???

**alya:** omg you’re coming for ladybug’s neck

**kagami:** imagine if she actually tops ladybug

**kagami:** i could’ve worded that better

**marinette:** DKJJDSDDS

**alya:** KAGAMIDKDJD

**alya:** I DIDN’T KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY LMAOOOSDJJDSJKD

**marinette:** PLEASEEEEEJDKSJDD

**marinette:** BUT REALLY

**marinette:** THIS IS

**kagami:** just the platform that you need as a designer?

**alya:** a good way to cement yourself at agreste?

**marinette:** BAD

**marinette:** THIS IS WAY MORE ATTENTION THAN I THOUGHT ID GET

**marinette:** AND ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY

**alya:** YOU WORK FOR AGRESTE NOW GIRL

**alya:** WHAT DID YOU EXPECT

**marinette:** NOT THIS??? WTF IM JUST THE ASSISTANT

**kagami:** we… we just came back from lunch with three of the most famous kids in paris

**kagami:** i just gained 100k

**kagami:** and i’m sure alya gained some followers

**alya:** 250k

**alya:** and i heard elle’s getting a wave of sudden traffic thanks to urs truly

**kagami:** what’s so bad about a few extra followers? if anything we all could benefit from this

**marinette:** not ladybug

**marinette:** you just reminded me

**marinette:** what if people start connecting the dots?? more followers mean more people interacting with my tweets means

**kagami:** people maybe noticing similarities between you and ladybug

**marinette:** YEAH

**marinette:** i need to delete some tweets omg i can’t have them noticing stuff

**alya:** don’t overreact so soon

**alya:** you’re just jumping to conclusions

**marinette:** too late

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**alya:** YOU DIDN’T

**kagami:** SHE DID

**alya:** MARI

**marinette:** IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE SURE NO ONE FINDS OUT

**marinette:** ILL BE FINE

**kagami:** WILL YOU?

**marinette:** IT GOT RID OF ALL MY OLD TWEETS FROM TWO MONTHS AGO TO WHEN I FIRST MADE LADYBUG

**alya:** mari… please take a look at the last tweet it didn’t delete

Logging back onto her Twitter, Marinette clicked onto her profile. Scrolling to find the tweet, Marinette felt her stomach drop at the sight of it.


	11. ten

**groupchat: adrien stop being h*t**

**nino:** ADRIEN

**nino:** HAVE YOU CHECKED TWITTER

**nino:** ITS LITERALLY BLOWING UP

**adrien:** what happened omg

**chloé**: marinette deleted some old tweets after finding out she got a lot of new followers

**adrien:** was there anything she had to hide??

**adrien:** is she racist??? homophobic??

**chloé****: **worse

**chloé:** she’s got a crush on you <3

**nino:** not funny chlo

**chloé: **you’re telling me it’s not funny that marinette dupain-cheng, newest assistant to agreste and adrien in particular, miraculously also has a crush on him?

**nino:** okay… it’s a little funny

**nino:** why hasn’t adrien replied yet?

**chloé: **you know him

**chloé: **he’s probably on those stupid shade channels on youtube catching up

**adrien:** i am NOT

**chloé: **you say that

**chloé: **and yet… i don’t buy it

**adrien:** omg who do you take me for i’m a famous model of course i’m not going to put myself in toxic situations willingly

Switching between the chat to YouTube, Adrien went back to the video he was watching.

**adrien:** okay so

**adrien:** what should i do?

**chloé: **oh looks who’s back from his youtube vid

**nino:** i think you should talk to her

**nino:** only way to figure out what’s going on from her pov

**chloé: **nino wym “what’s going on from her pov” her literal crush just got revealed

**nino:** i’m trying to give her the benefit of the doubt here

**nino:** although… it’s kinda hard when the tweet basically spelled out how she felt

**adrien:** lots of people say i’m attractive

**adrien:** maybe she didn’t mean it?

**chloé: **you see i’’d think so too

**chloé: **but why delete so many tweets? and during a certain time span?

**chloé: **you moved away from just clothing shoots to brand deals and ads in 2017

**chloé: **and she just so happened to delete from now to 2017… when that happened

**nino:** maybe you’re onto something

**chloé: **ofc i am

**chloé: **duh

**adrien:** maybe she has something else to hide?

**chloé: **like what?

**chloé: **there’s nothing i could ever suspect marinette hiding besides something like a crush

**chloé: **which she isn’t doing a very good job of hiding

**nino:** true

**nino:** she’s like an open book

**adrien:** maybe you two have a point

**adrien:** i should dm her and see what she has to say

**adrien:** hopefully it won’t be too messy

**chloé: **you do remember you’re her boss now right?

**adrien: **yeah

**adrien:** why?

**chloé: **grow a pair and stop worrying

* * *

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**marinette:** DSJDSKDJSKS

**kagami:** what happened now

**marinette:** I CANT SKJDSSD

**marinette:** TODAY IS JUST

**marinette:** ADRIEN JUST DMED ME ASKING TO TALK

**marinette:** WHAT DO I DO

**kagami:** ummm idk

**kagami:** answer?

**marinette:** stop skdsjds kagami pls

**marinette:** help help

**kagami:** well

**kagami:** if it was me, i’d just be upfront and own up to the tweet. he’s already seen it so no use pretending

**alya:** late to the convo but yes what she said

**marinette:** ughhhhhh this is so stressful

**marinette: **let’s hope i don’t get fired!!!


	12. eleven

“Marinette?” Adrien asks, speaking into the phone. Jumping, Marinette felt her heartbeat pick up as she tried to think of what to say.

“Hello! Or, hey! I mean hi!” Muffling a groan, she bit her lip, forcing herself to continue. “Hi, Adrien…”

“Hey…” Adrien says, trailing off for a moment. “I think you know… what I want to talk about.”

“Yeah… I do.” Marinette exhales sharply, gathering the courage to explain now before she lost it. “Listen, I was seventeen when I tweeted that. Obviously, I wouldn’t have _now_, not with the followers I have and everything, but then… I wasn’t thinking. I just tweeted, you know? We all have tweeted something crazy or weird or stupid or dumb before and – “

“Don’t worry,” Adrien interrupts, stopping her before she went on a tangent. “You don’t have to apologize, Marinette. I get it.”

Faltering, Marinette looked at her phone, wondering if she had heard him wrong. “You… you do?”

“It was different back then. You didn’t have to worry about appearances, or what someone might find… it sounds nice.”

“You aren’t mad?”

Adrien laughs, soft and low. “No, Marinette, I’m not mad.”

“Or…” Marinette stops herself for a second, before going on. “Or want to fire me?”

“Why would I?” he asks. “You’re talented, and I’d be such a _fool_ to fire you over something like this. Trust me, just tweet a little statement out, and hopefully this’ll clear up soon. We wouldn’t want your run at Agreste to be just labeled to having a crush on your boss, right?”

Chuckling, Marinette let a hand trail up to nest in her hair as she spoke. “Yeah... Yeah! Of _course_, we wouldn’t want that! That’d be… _so_ embarrassing. And like, that would imply that I _liked_ you, which _obviously_ I _don’t_ because that would be _so_ unprofessional, and I can promise you, I am 100% a true professional. 110%, even.”

“You’re funny.” Adrien laughs, a laugh that makes Marinette’s cheeks flush at the sound. Pulling her phone away from her ear, she looks up, gathering strength.

“T-Thanks… Thank you, Adrien. I really do appreciate this. All of this.”

“No worries. I understand how tough it must’ve been to deal with this suddenly, and I – “

“No, not just for this,” she interrupts with. “For today… For choosing me as your new assistant and inviting me out to lunch. Thank you.”

“Oh… Well, you’re welcome.” On the other end, Adrien suddenly coughed, one that sounded a bit forced if Marinette focused hard enough. “I should um… probably go. Busy work and all.”

“Of course! Of course… I’m here if you need anything! You know, since I’m your assistant and all.”

“Yes, I’ll make sure to call… Bye, Marinette.”

Smiling, Marinette’s thumb hovered over the end button she spoke. “Bye, Adrien.”

* * *

**groupchat: adrien stop being h*t**

**adrien:** okay i’m back

**nino:** how’d it go?

**chloé: **did she pour out her heart to you right then and there?

**adrien:** no

**adrien:** she didn’t

**adrien:** in fact i don’t even think she liked me to begin with

**nino:** which is good, right?

**nino:** better for everyone in the long run

**adrien:** yeah

**adrien:** good

* * *

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**marinette:** so

**marinette:** i didn’t get fired

**alya:** but?

**marinette:** but

**marinette:** i don’t “think” I have a crush on him

**marinette:** i KNOW i do

**kagami:** i’m not even going to dive into that for now

**kagami:** what now?

**marinette:** now… i need to make a statement

**marinette:** ugh

* * *

* * *

**groupchat: two bad bitches… and mari**

**alya:** those stupid gossip pages make me want to scream they’re all so fake and annoying

**alya:** but! it’s over now so finally we can move on past this

**marinette:** yeah… hopefully

**kagami:** you handled it like a pro marinette

**kagami:** minus all the screaming here

**marinette:** i just hope it’s enough

**marinette:** i really can’t afford to mess this up

**alya:** come on girl, don’t stress about it

**alya:** whatever else decides to come your way, i’m sure you’ll be able to handle it

**alya:** you always do <3

**marinette:** thanks… i’m gonna go to sleep! love you two <333

**kagami:** so early? i know it’s been a long day but you never sleep this soon

**marinette:** i wanna try something new tonight

**marinette:** i feel like i feel like i could use the change


	13. twelve

Three months later…

**groupchat: booked AND busy**

**marinette:** IM TIRED

**marinette:** WHY WHY WHY DO I HAVE TO WAKE UP SO EARLY

**alya:** agreste meeting

**alya:** that ladybug can’t tweet abt without revealing your identity

**marinette:** it was a RHETORICAL question

**marinette:** god i’m so nervous

**kagami:** you’ll be fine!!

**kagami:** gabriel practically loves you… i’m sure he’ll just comment here and there on tiny things that don’t really mean anything

**marinette:** it’s not him i’m worried about

**marinette:** it’s ADRIEN

**marinette:** fashion week starts up soon

**marinette:** and his new line is going to be apart of agreste’s lineup

**marinette:** his entire future as a designer rests on this

**marinette:** he doesn’t let it show but i can tell he’s nervous

**marinette:** do you think i should text him?

**alya:** you have to see him soon so i say go for it

**kagami:** and don’t you two send each other good morning texts anyways?

**marinette:** professional!! texts!! making sure he’s awake and on schedule!!

**alya:** whatever helps you sleep at night

**marinette:** speaking of those PROFESSIONAL texts… i need to make sure he’s up

* * *

* * *

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**adrien:** morning guys!

**adrien:** wait

**adrien:** who changed the gc name while i was asleep

**chloé: **why? don’t like it?

**chloé: **i think it’s cute

**nino:** ^^

**adrien:** you guys are incredible

**chloé: **aw thanks <3

**adrien:** that was sarcasm

**nino:** we’re just trying to lighten the mood! meeting’s today and all

**adrien:** if he sees it he’ll kill me

**chloé: **adrien, you’re literally 19

**adrien:** and?

**nino:** we are NOT going through this convo again

**chloé: **anyways adri i don’t see you changing the name

**adrien:** well-

**adrien:** i’m too busy to think of a new name

**nino:** excuses excuses

**chloé: **make your assistant do it

**adrien:** that isn’t apart of marinette’s job

**chloé: **and being an almost girlfriend is?

**adrien:** she’s not my girlfriend

**chloé: **what’s she up to rn?

**adrien:** …

**adrien:** getting us pastries for breakfast

**chloé: **sounds like girlfriend stuff to me

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**adrien:** i hate the both of you so much right now

**adrien:** if i could tweet…

**chloé: **ahhh i’m so scared

**chloé:** what are you gonna do, tweet at me in proper punctuation and emojis?

**adrien:** …

**chloé****: **ADRIEN UNBLOCK ME OML

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**chloé: **YOURE SUCH A DICK

**adrien: **love u too <3

**adrien: **have fun on your breakfast double date with nino

**nino: **omg I think you struck a chord chlo

**nino: **ofc it’s not surprising you know him and marinette are “complicated”

**adrien: **there’s nothing complicated about us!!!

**adrien: **she works for me

**adrien: **i’m her boss

**adrien: **that’s it!!!

**nino: **whatever you say dude

**chloé: **but it must suck that you two are the only ones nothing dating someone in our friend group…

**adrien: **it doesn’t

**adrien: **a relationship is the last thing on my mind right now i swear

**chloé: **you’re no fun >:(

**adrien: **i’ll unblock you if you stop using emojis

**chloé: **you’re such a hypocrite omg

**chloé:** i pray for marinette when you two start dating

**adrien: **we aren’t going to date

**adrien: **everything between us is strictly professional

**adrien: **and speaking of that… she just sent a message saying she’s here

**chloé: **ugh go have fun with her while you can

**chloé:** and good luck with ur meeting i guess

* * *

**groupchat: single people go the FUCK home**

**chloé: **i’m so over adrien refusing to admit he likes marinette

**chloé: **like

**chloé: **SHES RIGHT THERE

**alya: **you think you have it hard?

**alya: **she keeps trying to say what they have is only “professional”

**nino: **THAT’S WHAT HE SAYS TO US

**kagami: **oh my god they really do share only one braincell

**chloé:** if only they figured out how to share it and realize their feelings

**chloé: **they’re gonna make me break out and i don’t need that i’m releasing my skincare line soon

**kagami: **just let them fool around and figure it out on their own

**alya: **we HAVE been letting them do that

**nino: **it’s been… three months

**chloé: **how much longer do they need omg i swear it’s like something’s holding each other back

**nino: **whatever it is i hope they figure it out soon

**alya: **especially with fashion week coming up… i don’t know how they’re gonna put up with all those interviews coming their way

**chloé: **at this point FUCK fashion week i just want them to confess before the end of the year

**kagami: **unrealistic

**kagami: **they’re holding back too much

**chloé: **well then it’s a good thing they have friends who don’t

**chloé: **when the time comes… we’ll push them

* * *

* * *

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**nino: **yo what did you just tweet at marinette

**nino: **and delete might i add

**adrien: **i don’t know what you mean

**chloé: **UHHHH I THINK YOU DO

**chloé: **DON’T ACT LIKE I DIDN’T SEE EITHER

**chloé: **YOU TWEETED A WINKY FACE AT HER

**adrien: **a what

**chloé: **A WINKY FACE BITCH

**chloé: **I THOGUHT YOU HAD TO BE “PROFESSIONAL” ON YOUR TWITTER

**chloé: **WHAT CHANGED?

**adrien: **sorry gtg meeting’s starting :/

**groupchat: single people go the FUCK home**

**chloé: **yeah no fuck that they’re getting together now if it’s the last thing i do

**alya:** what happened?

**nino: **he tweeted a winky face at her and deleted the tweet :)

**kagami: **WHAT

**alya:** ??:!:$

**chloé: **don’t bother texting marinette

**chloé: **they just both conveniently entered the meetings

**alya: **i can’t believe this

**alya: **they’re incredible

**nino: **this is all gabriel agreste’s fault

**nino: **idk how to prove it but it is

**chloé: **stupid meeting

**chloé: **there’s nothing even important to talk about everything’s been good for months

**chloé: **the only thing they could possibly bring up is that bitch ladybug

**alya: **what

**chloé: **ladybug

**chloé: **that fashion account

**chloé: **don’t act like you don’t know her

**alya: **no no i know her

**alya: **it’s just

**alya: **why talk about her? that drama was like months ago right?

**chloé: **i heard my mom talking with adrien’s dad

**chloé:** and apparently both think something’s gonna happen during fashion week

**kagami: **something… ?

**alya: **but she hasn’t released anything leak related in months

**chloé: **my mom thinks gabriel scared her ass off

**chloé: **but… if you ask me i think he’s the one that got spooked

**chloé: **she has power and he has no idea where it’s coming from

**chloé: **so i think the only thing they could possibly talk about today would be ladybug

**nino: **wait I haven’t heard about this before

**nino: **why not

**chloé: **if i tell you obvs i’m gonna have to tell adri

**chloé: **he deserves to find out this with his dad… even if i hate that bitch

**nino: **well obviously you aren’t sharing all this unless you have something really good coming up

**nino: **so spill

**chloé: **you know me so well

**chloé: **anyways i don’t think i need to warn anyone but please don’t share this outside the chat

**chloé: **not until marinette and adri find out anyways

**alya: **we won’t

**kagami: **promise

**chloé: **i knew i could trust you two

**chloé: **anyways… gabriel wants to expose ladybug

**chloé: **for real this time


	14. thirteen

* * *

**groupchat: booked AND busy**

**alya: **mari

**alya: **you good?

**marinette: **no.

**marinette: **in that meeting… gabriel…

**marinette: **god he said the plan for the next month was to find out who ladybug was

**marinette: **he wants to find out who ladybug is before fashion week begins in paris

**marinette: **i don’t know what to do

**marinette: **i don’t know what to say

**marinette: **i… i have nowhere to go from here

**kagami: **marinette…

**marinette: **this was a mistake

**marinette: **i should have never applied i should’ve known gabriel would’ve tried something like this

**marinette: **adrien’s going to hate me for this

**marinette: **i was the one who leaked his collab…

**alya: **don’t overreact

**alya: **please for the love of god don’t overreact

**marinette: **how can i not? this is maybe the worst thing to ever come my way

**kagami: **no one knows you’re ladybug yet, we can figure out that much by the fact Gabriel had you in that meeting

**kagami: **and he won’t find out, as long as you can throw him off your trail

**marinette: **how?

**kagami: **do what ladybug does best

**kagami: **don’t hold back.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	15. fourteen

**groupchat: booked AND busy**

**marinette:** guys what does it mean when a guy starts ghosting you

**alya: **it means go to sleep it’s almost 3 in the morning mari

**marinette:** you’re up

**alya:** because i have an article due tomorrow

**alya:** what do you mean a guy’s ghosting you?

**marinette: **chat

**marinette:** he hasn’t been answering at all

**marinette: **i don’t know if i should be mad or worried

**kagami: **both

**alya: **now why are you up?

**kagami:** youtube

**kagami:** how long has it been since you’ve last talked

**marinette: **like three days

**marinette:** we used to talk every time i tweeted and i’ve tweeted every day but gotten nothing form him

**marinette: **maybe i’m just being dramatic

**alya: **he could be keeping his distance to protect himself

**alya: **you did tell him gabriel wanted to find out who you are

**alya: **and he’s been your number one source for everything

**kagami: **i’d cover my tracks if i were him

**marinette: **i guess you guys have a point

**marinette: **but still

**marinette: **i just wish he would message

* * *

**groupchat: booked AND busy**

**marinette: **??????????

**kagami:** he responded?

**marinette: **no omg i wish

**marinette: **but adrien just basically gave me the day off

**marinette: **for no reason other than i told him i was tired

**marinette: **wtf

**alya: **so you have a free day

**alya:** what’s the plan?

**marinette: **i’m gonna go home and nap sdkdsjds

**marinette: **and maybe i can update the blog

**marinette: **i’ll tweet something out to make sure my followers are on rn <3

**marinette: **maybe chat will have something to say this time…


	16. fifteen




	17. sixteen

* * *

**groupchat: booked AND busy**

**marinette: **today has given me SUCH a headache

**alya: **what’s the matter?

**marinette: **it’s A Lot

**kagami: **we have time

**kagami: **go ahead we’re here for you

**marinette: **remember how i found out at the meeting gabriel wants to find out who’s ladybug?

**alya: **don’t tell me he found out

**kagami: **he couldn’t have

**marinette: **he didn’t

**marinette: **adrien did.

**alya: **NO WAY

**kagami: **HOW

**marinette:** they were tracking ladybug’s tweets to whatever location they came from

**alya: **how long did he know for???

**marinette: **a few days apparently

**alya:** and he didn’t fire you?? or tell gabriel???

**marinette: **no

**kagami: **i thought he would’ve… i mean you’ve been leaking info for months now wouldn’t he get mad about that??

**marinette: **he wasn’t mad

**alya: **he wasn’t????

**marinette: **no… he’s been trying to “look out” for me instead

**marinette: **which is why i got sent home early today

**kagami: **but why?

**kagami: **that makes no sense like at all especially with everything going on

**marinette: **he’s chat :)

**marinette: **i’ve been talking to him as chat for almost a year now and didn’t notice

**marinette: **i’ve been getting leaks from him for a year now and didn’t notice

**marinette: **we’ve been working together for three months now and…

**marinette: **i never noticed

**alya: **wait hold on

**alya: **you’re telling me ADRIEN AGRESTE is CHAT NOIR?? The guy who’s been flirting on end with you????

**marinette:** he hasn’t been flirting

**marinette: **or maybe he has

**marinette: **i don’t know

**marinette: **god this is so confusing

**kagami:** let’s list off what we know

**kagami: **

  1. he knows you’re ladybug
  2. you know he’s chat noir.
  3. you’ve been talking to each other for a year before you even got the job.
  4. he asked you for someone to look out for the assistant position.
  5. you recommended yourself.
  6. he listened.

**kagami:** i think he likes you

**kagami:** or ladybug at least

**alya: **nope don’t come in here with that “he likes one side” bullshit

**alya: **he’s got to like you as marinette too otherwise he would’ve exposed you to his father as soon as he found out

**alya: **to keep it a secret… that shows loyalty. that shows trust. that shows… that he likes you

**marinette: **god you guys are making me rethink everything now kjdsddks

**marinette: **it would make sense i mean

**kagami: **make what make sense?

**marinette: **he wants me to quit.

**alya: **QUIT???

**alya: **AS IN

**alya:** QUIT??

**marinette:** yes he LITERALLY just told me to

**kagami: **and what did you say?

**marinette: **that i can’t

**kagami: **do you think it’s the right choice?

**marinette: **honestly

**marinette: **i don’t know

**marinette: **i’m not sure what i think or feel right now

**alya: **well, we listed off what WE know

**alya: **what about what YOU know mari?

**marinette: **i know i can’t give up ladybug

**marinettte: **i know i can’t give up something i’ve loved for years, something that’ll always be apart of my life

**marinette:** i know i can’t just abandon agreste now, only a few weeks before fashion week

**marinettte: **i know i can’t leave adrien alone to deal with all of this…

**marinette: **i know…

**marinettte: **i know that i like him

**marinette: **and that i should be talking to him right now

**marinettte: **face to face

**marinette: **and telling him that before anything else happens

* * *

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**adrien: **how do you know if you like someone?

**chloé: **oh so look who finally came around… took you long enough

**adrien: **i’m being serious

**adrien: **i researched it a while back but…

**adrien: **this is unreal right now

**nino: **what prompted the question?

**adrien: **i found out who ladybug is

**adrien: **it’s marinette.

**nino: **haha very funny

**nino: **wait

**nino: **are you serious

**nino: **NO FUCKING WAY

**nino: **CHLO GET BACK IN HERE

**chloé: **IM BACK IM BACK

**chloé: **HOLY SHIT

**chloé: **YOU HIRED YOUR CRUSH

**chloé: **THEN GOT A CRUSH ON HER

**chloé: **IM

**chloé: **IM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO LAUGH YOURE SO DUMB

**nino: **CHLO PLEASEEEEEE

**nino: **save some of that roasting for marinette

**nino: **SHES BEEN LADYBUG AND FLIRTING WITH CHAT AND ADRIEN AT THE SAME TIMEHDKDKDS

**chloé: **oh wait adrien’s here

**chloé: **omg adrien congrats!!! i can’t believe you got so lucky!!! :)

**adrien: **if i wasn’t stressed right now and in need of advice i’d ignore you all day

**adrien: **BUT I NEED HELP

**adrien: **so here i am

**nino: **okay but what’s the issue here

**nino: **you know who she is

**nino: **and you like her, right? you’ve been going off about how much you like ladybug and won’t shut up about marinette

**nino: **does she know you know who she is?

**adrien: **yeah

**adrien: **and then i told her i was chat

**chloé: **so you both know… right?

**adrien: **yeah

**chloé: **one sec

* * *

**groupchat: single people go the FUCK home**

**chloé: **okay alya kagami

**chloé: **you two have talked to marinette right?

**kagami: **yeah

**chloé:** so you two know? about the whole ladybug thing?

**nino: **CHLODJKD

**nino: **YOU CANT JUST SAY IT OUT IN THE OPEN LIKE THAT

**chloé: **they’re her best friends

**chloé: **there’s no such thing as secrets when it comes to best friends

**chloé: **anyways

**chloé: **you guys know?

**alya: **…

**alya: **yeah

**chloé: **okay

**nino: **i can’t believe you answered so quickly

**alya: **if we know

**alya: **you guys have to know

**alya: **right?

**nino: **we’re finding out rn

**chloé: **yeah and i can’t make fun of adrien in our gc

**kagami: **makes sense

**kagami: **pop in when you get the full story

**alya; **they’re both so dumb they like each other so much

**alya: **that’s about all you need to know tbh

**nino: **that’s about as much as i figured

**chloé: **same

* * *

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**chloé: **go ahead now

**adrien: **should i ask where you went?

**chloé: **private gc where i’m preparing to roast you and marinette in five minutes for being dumb

**adrien: **haha very funny

**adrien: **just hear me out

**adrien: **so i found out she was ladybug

**adrien: **and i did what anyone in my position would do

**chloé: **.

**nino: **which was?

**adrien: **i told her to quit

**adrien: **in hindsight yes it sounds bad, and maybe i didn’t think it all the way through, but it still makes the most sense to me

**nino: **and HOW does that make the most sense to you

**adrien: **if she doesn’t quit and leave agreste now, my dad will try to control her as long as she’s under the name

**adrien: **and if he finds out she’s ladybug… who knows what he could do to her blog

**adrien: **i’ve lived my whole life being controlled by my dad, and i’m not just going to stand by and watch someone as amazing as marinette have that happen to them

**adrien:** she doesn’t deserve it

**nino: **and you told her all this?

**adrien: **basically… but i’m not sure she knew what i meant over text

**chloé: **isn’t she working there?? at agreste??? with you??

**adrien: **i sent her home early

* * *

**groupchat: single people go the FUCK home**

**chloé: **where’s marinette right now?

**alya: **home

**alya: **she’s got the day off

**chloé: **make sure she’s not busy

**kagami: **any reason?

**chloé: **it’s time for that push i was talking about

**nino: **more like a harsh shove

**chloé: **that’ll work too

**chloé: **i’m not picky

* * *

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**chloé: **adrien i’m going to only say this once because we’re friends and i’m nice

**chloé: **go tell her how you feel about this

**adrien: **right now?

**adrien: **i’m at agreste… and what if she’s busy?

**nino: **i’m sure gabriel won’t shit his pants if you disappear for an hour or two

**nino: **go out the back door, from the way i always sneak in from whenever i visit

**nino: **and text marinette to meet up

**adrien: **really? should i?

**chloé:** please

**chloé: **before i commit double homicide

* * *

* * *

“Hey, Marinette.”

“Adrien? I was just about to – Wait. Aren’t you busy right now? You’re still at Agreste, right?”

“Yeah, I’m still at Agreste, but I wanted to – hold on. Did you just wake up? Did I wake you up?”

“Don’t worry. I just had a mini nap. …But that’s not why you called, right?”

“No, that wasn’t why I called at all... Listen, are you free? Soon?”

“Soon? Like, how soon?”

“Like… maybe twenty minutes soon.”

“But what about work?”

“Right now, I’m planning on skipping out on work today. I just want to talk to you.”

“Talk? About what?”

“About… everything.”

“…”

“Marinette? Are you there?”

“Sorry… Just thinking. Name the place, and I’m there.”

“Okay… I’ll text you a spot I’m sure we won’t be found. See you soon.”

“See you soon.”


	18. seventeen

“Is this the only place you could think of, Adrien? Your bedroom?” Marinette asks, closing the door softly behind her and scoffing as she stepped further into his room. A gorgeous space adorned with countless things she could have only dreamed of owning while growing up, Marinette let her eyes roam the room, settling on a rack of sample designs for the show.

“It’s private,” he offers as an excuse, shrugging off his jacket to drape on his couch. Movement comes from under it, and in the next moment, a black cat appears, the jacket draped over his head.

“This is Plagg, right?” Marinette asks, coming to Adrien’s side and smiling down at the black cat.

“Yeah. Weird how you never met him, right?”

“I never get the chance to drop by your house. Usually we’re just stuck at Agreste working on the plans for Fashion Week.” A hand coming out, she pets his head, Plagg leaning into her touch. “He’s adorable by the way. Looks kinda familiar too.”

“He’s the icon for my Chat Noir account, you know.”

Turning, Marinette widens her eyes at Adrien. “You’re _joking_.”

“Nope,” Adrien says. “I thought I could use something close to me for that account.”

“Well, he’s adorable.”

“Thanks.” Smiling, Adrien watched the way her head turned back to continue to pet him. Plagg never let someone touch him, and yet Marinette seemed to have no issue winning over his heart, something he would add to the list of things to admire endlessly about her.

“Do you have any pets I don’t know about?”

“Well, I have a dog. Tikki.”

“No way,” Adrien says. “How did you hide the fact you have a dog from me?”

“She’s not really _mine_. She’s my parents. She lives upstairs, above the bakery. I would’ve shown Tikki to you earlier, but I’m betting you’re not much of a dog person.”

“I could be, under the right circumstances.”

“Is that so?” Marinette asks, turning her head and arching a brow at him.

“You’ll just have to trust me on that.”

Smiling, she turned away from him, to focus more on Plagg. Bending down, Marinette balanced herself on her flats, not caring for the incoming crease and more focused on how much she could get Plagg to purr.

“I think I trust you on plenty of things,” she starts, chuckling. “Making sure I don’t overdo it on the coffee… waking up on time everyday… making sure I don’t stay up too late on designs or retouches…”

Pausing, she stared at Plagg, gazing into his green eyes as she continued. “Making sure Ladybug remains a secret.”

“You know I care about you, right?” Adrien asks, watching the back of her head. Her hair was down today, just barely touching her shoulders. It was beautiful, and he would watch it forever if he could.

“Of _course_ I do,” Marinette says. “I care about you too; don’t you know that?”

“I do.” Adrien takes a step closer, leaning down to match her eye level as he spoke. “I really do.”

Marinette turned her head, away from Plagg. Gazing at Adrien, her voice went soft. “Then why suggest I quit?”

“Because I care,” Adrien answers. A hand coming to pet Plagg softly, Adrien smiles. “I care about you, Marinette.”

“Enough to have me leave Agreste?”

“Enough to make sure you don’t ruin your career because of my father,” he corrects. “You don’t deserve to have your life ruined by someone like him.”

“And what about you?” she counters, eyes narrowing. “He knows you’re Chat and… I’m sure it’ll be worse if I leave, if I leave _you_ to tackle that all on your own.”

“It will,” he admits. “But… I’d be better off knowing you wouldn’t have to deal with it.”

“That isn’t good enough for me. None of what you’re suggesting is good enough.”

“And what is?”

Staring at each other, neither make to say anything. Adrien watched Marinette, waiting for any sign that she would say something, anything that would be better than he had prompted, anything that would fix the chaotic mess both were now facing. Anything that would be the solution to the mess both wanted to endure and cast the other one out of.

Instead, they both leaned in and met each other in a kiss.

* * *

**groupchat: booked AND busy**

**alya: **caught up with WHAT mari

**alya:** you don’t have anything planned today

**kagami:** we were just on our way to pick you up for an impromptu lunch

**kagami: **it’s not impromptu anymore because we just told you but we’re still going ahead with it so where are you

**marinette: **i’m not home

**alya: **i thought you were just going to take a nap girl wtf

**marinette: **i was gonna

**marinette: **then i got interrupted because adrien called

**alya: **oh??

**marinette: **and then i headed over to his house

**alya: **OH??

**marinette: **and i’m still here haha

**marinette: **guys?

**marinette: **why aren’t you two responding

**marinette: **omg don’t tell me you two are freaking out rn

**kagami: **i’m not

**kagami: **alya is

**marinette: **i figured as much

**marinette: **so… up for lunch still?

**alya: **marinette

**alya: **why are you so busy

**alya: **what are you doing

**alya: **WHO are you doing

**marinette: **i’ll take that as a yes!

**marinette:** see you two in 20 <3

* * *

**groupchat: #gabrielagrestedieparty**

**adrien: **have i ever said how much I appreciate you two?

**adrien: **like really… i couldn’t have asked for a better pair of friends

**adrien: **the way you two light up my world… how can I ever repay the earth the debt of being gifted with the two of you

**nino:** hi sorry where’s adrien and what did you do with him

**chloé: **what caused this sudden wave of positivity and how can i get rid of it

**adrien: **i can’t show a little love here and there?

**nino:** you can but… i’m suspicious

**chloé: **i’m taking the text you sent to marinette worked out well?

**adrien: **i called her instead

**chloé: **oh?

**adrien: **and i invited her over

**nino: **WHAT

**nino: **IS SHE STILL THERE??

**adrien: **yeah

**adrien: **she’s on my bed right now

**chloé: **i’m sorry WHAT

**adrien: **she’s on my bed i just told you guys

**adrien: **marinette just said to tell you guys hi

**nino: **HELLO???

**adrien: **thanks nino

**adrien: **she’s making plans for lunch with kagami and alya

**adrien: **oh wait

**adrien: **she just asked if you guys want to join

* * *

**groupchat: single people go the FUCK home**

**alya: **GUYS???

**alya: **DID WE JUST

**nino: **I THINK WE DID???

**kagami: **ARE MARINETTE AND ADRIEN REALLY????

**nino: **I THINK SO???

**chloé: **I CANT BELIEVE IT

**chloé: **THERES NO WAY THEY JUST

**chloé: **BUT IT HAS TO BE THE ONLY OPTION RIGHT

**alya: **IT HAS TO

**alya: **THERES NO WAY THEYRE SAT TOGETHER IN A BEDROOM AND NOTHING WENT DOWN

**nino: **THE FACT THAT SHES STILL THERE…

**chloé: **god i would KILL to know what went down

**kagami: **i might actually kill them if they don’t spill

**alya: **i might kill them RIGHT NOW… three months spent trying to get them together…. THREE MONTHS

**nino: **don’t forget the year they spent messaging each other as ladybug and chat noir

**kagami:** god they’re so DUMB

**chloé: **we’ve worked hard for this…

**chloé: **let’s bask in it while we can

**alya: **knowing them i doubt we’ll ever find peace like this again

**nino: **how long until we add them to this gc

**kagami: **until they’re official at least

**chloé: **so another three months?

* * *

* * *

* * *


	19. eighteen

* * *

* * *

**groupchat: single people go the FUCK home**

**alya: **okay, fess up

**alya: **what’s going on?

**marinette: **what do you mean

**marinette: **and why did you put adrien and i in this gc

**chloé: **don’t act dumb

**chloé: **there’s no WAY you two would @ each other like you just did

**kagami:** marinette, you didn’t even @ him when you had to make a statement about those old tweets of yours

**nino: **and adrien, you’ve never raised your voice in front of cameras before. your dad would KILL you

**adrien: **that doesn’t prove anything

**alya: **the fact that both of you just responded tells me all i need to know

**alya: **so come on

**alya: **what secret plan did you two make and think none of us would catch onto?

**marinette: **damn you’re good.

**marinette: **UGH i really thought we’d surprise you guys too

**kagami: **the odds of us surprising you far outweigh the chances of you two surprising us

**nino: **so what’s the big plan?

**adrien:** well, no use hiding it now

**adrien: **wanna tell them, mari?

**marinette: **why not, adri

**marinette: **so, basically we faked it

**chloé: **we can tell

**chloé: **but why?

**adrien: **we needed marinette away from agreste

**adrien: **it’s too risky having her there and running ladybug without my dad finding out

**nino: **so firing her was the best way to go?

**marinette: **it was either that or quitting

**marinette: **and well

**marinette: **this one had a special flare to it, don’t you think?

**alya: **you guys are so dramatic

**alya:** i love it

**kagami: **so what now?

**adrien:** now…

**marinette: **we wait for fashion week.

* * *


	20. nineteen

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**one week later...**

The morning after Fashion Week ended was a special day of sorts. An occasion, one that required Marinette to dress up a bit more fashionably. Givenchy sweater on with a Cartier bracelet she had recently been gifted snug on her wrist, Marinette was seated comfortably in a chair, staring down the one man who had been the cause of her distress for months on end.

“Marinette,” he says, seated at his desk.

“Gabriel,” she responds, enjoying the way his eye twitched at the use of his first name.

For a moment, nothing can be heard but the sound of the clock ticking, soothingly repetitive.

“We’d like to offer you a position at Agreste,” he finally begins, hands smoothing down a folder placed in front of him. “Not the assistant role as before, but… a role on our design team. We think it’d be just what someone of your qualities deserve.”

“Is that now?” Marinette asks, a brow raised.

“Yes. We have… been _impressed_ after you drew attention during our Agreste show. It would be,” Gabriel seemed to almost struggle speaking out the next few words, “an _honor_ to have you aboard.”

With an innocent smile, Marinette adjusted her bracelet. “And whatever happened to the punishments given out to whoever was behind the Ladybug blog?”

“Simply words said in the heat of the moment. I’ve practically forgotten all about that.” Waving a hand in the air, Gabriel seemed nerved while he waited for her to respond.

Narrowing her eyes, Marinette leaned forward.

“I haven’t.”

Letting her eyes dance over to Nathalie standing next to Gabriel, she picks up on the white of her knuckles, holding tightly to the tablet in her grip. A quick glance at Adrien, seated on a chair placed next to Gabriel’s desk, and she sees the start of a smirk begin to take place on his face.

It’s enough to make her entertain Gabriel a bit more.

“So…” she says, trailing off just to see the way he waited for the next word, “assume I do take the role. Will I be able to keep my blog?”

A tight-lipped smile takes over his face. “Of… course.”

“And I would be allowed the same benefits as any other designer?”

“Yes. It’d be like you never left Agreste.”

“Like I never left Agreste… You mean when I was fired.”

“A simple incident,” Gabriel says. “Whatever happened then does not carry the same intent of Agreste now.”

No, it clearly didn’t. Little did Gabriel realize it had been a stunt, and if he did know, he did a damn good job at trying to brush it off.

Smiling, she looked him in the eye. “What you say is promising, Gabriel, but sadly, I don’t take orders from you.” Turning in her seat, she looked at Adrien. “If I remember right, I was hired by Adrien and Adrien only. I would rather hear this from him, from _my_ _boss_, wouldn’t you?”

Gabriel looks almost pained as he nods, turning to gaze at his son. “Of course.”

“So, Adrien,” Marinette starts, “do you have anything to ask me?”

It’s not hard grabbing his attention. He’s been staring at her since she entered the room.

“Marinette, do you want to work at Agreste? With me?” he asks, eyes twinkling as he speaks.

She grins, one genuine and true.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I say yes?”

* * *


	21. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end :)

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr or whateva


End file.
